pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeIce/User:PiPikachu/SA052
SA052 - Na ratunek pokemonom! (Ang.The help pokemonom! Jap.レスキュ pokemonom) jest 52-gim odcinkiem serii Souvenir Age, 2-gim odcinkiem serii SA:Années plus âgées. Pierwszy raz jest nadany w Polsce ?? lipca, 2013. Treść Jak już wiecie Roxy i Pipi podczas ostatniej podróży spotkały swoich starych znajomych, których dawno nie widzieli i mieli udany dzień. Zobaczcie co nasze bohaterki dzisiaj robiły … ''- Pipi, Roxy łapcie! – zawołał Vapi rzucając żółtym dyskiem w stronę dziewczyn, które z uśmiechem podskoczyły złapały jednocześnie dysk, ale zderzyły się i wywróciły się na trawie. Chłopak podbiegł i położył się między dziewczynami tworząc trójkąt i wszyscy patrzeli na niebo. Po chwili zrobiło się zimno i ciemno. Roxy zniknęła z widoku a Vapi zaczął się oddalc. – Vapi stój … Nie odchodź Vapi!!! – Krzyczała nastolatka, ale to nic nie dało jej przyjaciel zniknął w gęstwinie mgły. Pipi była rozpaczona i strasznie płakała. '' - Vapi nie … Vapi …!! – mruczała do siebie dziewczyna.200px|thumb|left|Poke Centrum Obudziła Roxy, która chciała uspokoic przyjaciółkę budząc ją, lecz nic to nie dało. Odsunęła się krok do tyłu i spojrzała na pokemony, poczym kiwnęła głową a Pikachu i Glameow użyli pioruna. Pipi szybko otrząsnęła się. Popatrzyła wokoło i westchnęła. – To tylko sen … - Szepnęła. Lewą dłoń trzymała na klatce piersiowej. Wstała i skierowała się do łazienki odświeżyc się. Roxy z pokemonami w tym czasie zaczęli się śmiac. – Dobra czas się ogarnąc chodźcie do siostry Joy. – Powiedziała Roxy. Oba pupile zgodziły się i jako pierwsze zbiegły na dół. Przy portierni zauważyli pewną młodą trenerkę ubraną w krótkie niebieskie szorty, bluzkę na ramiączka, bluzę związaną w pasie i czapka. Ba biodrach miała też przypiętą mini torebeczkę, gdzie prawdopodobnie trzymała pokeballe. Na rękach trzymała małego i rannego Pidgey’a. Siostra Joy podeszła do dziewczyny i wzięła od niej malucha i poszła do gabinetu. Roxy postanowiła zapyta co się stało. – Cześc jestem Roxy. Co się stało? – Zapytała koordynatorka nastolatkę. W oczach było widac przerażenie i smutek. Nic dziwnego przecież jej pokemon jest w ciężkim stanie. Młoda dziewczyna otarła oczy. – Jestem Sarah.140px|thumb|right|Pipi witająca się z Sarah Zaatakował nas pewien trener, który chciał zabra mi Pidgey’a. – Odpowiedziała Sarah. Nasza bohaterka nie mogła uwierzyc, że ktoś chciał zabra czyjegoś pokemona dla siebie. Po jakimś czasie zeszła Pipi. – Siemka. Kto to jest?? – Zapytała patrząc na trenerkę z zaciekawieniem. – Sarah … Pipi. – Powiedziała Roxy. Dziewczyny podały sobie dłonie i z uśmiechem kiwnęły głowami. – Ale jak to chciał zabrac … twojego pokemona ?? – Dziewczynę wciąż dręczyła ta myśl, że ktoś chciał przywłaszczyc obcego pokemona. Sarah spuściła głowę i bawiła się palcami. – Chciał stoczyc o niego bitwe, ale ja się boję walk więc odmówiłam a on z pomocą swojego Nidoking’a zaatakował nas. Udało mi się uciec z Pidgey’em i dotrze tutaj. – Dokończyła dziewczyna. Pipi i Roxy popatrzyły na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Pikachu i Glameow postanowili pocieszyc nastolatkę tuląc się do niej. – Macie urocze pokemony. A ten Glameow jest inny niż jakie widywałam w regionie Sinnoh – oznajmiła Sarah głaszcząc malucha i pupila Roxy. – Tak wiem. Mojego Glameow’a urodził Persian a ojcem był Purugly. – Odpowiedziała z dumą koordynatorka. Pipi zastanawiała jedna rzecz. Jak można ba się bitew pokemon. Postanowiła o to zapyta. – Nie rozumiem, boisz się bitew .. Dlaczego?? Sarah przełknęła z trudem ślinę i spojrzała na bohaterki, które musiały zna odpowiedź. – Widzicie ja oglądając w telewizji Ligii pokemon po prostu boję się, że zrobie z siebie pośmielisko na oczach tylu ludzi i potem by na mnie gadali, że jaka ze mnie cieniaska. Boję się dlatego stawa do bitew. – odpowiedziała na pytanie poczym podeszła do siostry Joy, która właśnie wyszła z gabinetu i wyleczonym Pidgey’em.200px|thumb|left|Pidgey Sarah – Cześc mały nic ci już nie jest?? – Zapytała usmiechnięta dziewczyna na widok przyjaciela. Pokemon zaczął latac poczym wtulił się w trenerkę i wyszli z Pc. Nasze bohaterki siedziały przy stoliku gdzie jadły kanapki z dżemem i popijały mlekiem. Roxy jedząc przypomniała sobie zachowanie swojej przyjaciółki podczas snu. – Pipi, Vapi ci się śnił … Prawda? – Zapytała nastolatka gryząc po chwili swoją kanapkę. Na stół wskoczył Pikachu a na sąsiadujące krzesło u Roxy Glameow, którzy także byli ciekawi snu towarzyszki. Pipi odłożyła kanapkę, wytarła ściereczką buzię i westchnęła. – Tak, to był koszmar. On się odda…. – Nagle z zewnątrz było słychac głośny huk poczym widac było dym. – Co to jest?? – Krzyknęła siostra Joy. – To dym!! Roxy szybko Chodź!! – Krzyknęła Pipi. Nasze dziewczyny przerażone szybko skierowały się w tamtym kierunku. Po drodze niespodziewanie wpadły na dwie dziewczyny. Jedną już znamy była to Jun. – Auc!! – Powiedziała Roxy. – Uważ.. Pipi .. Roxy .. Ale niespodzianka! – Krzyknęła z uśmiechem Jun poczym mocno przytuliła swoje dawno nie widziane znajome. – Jun!! Dawno się nie widziałyśmy … - Pipi chciała się już rozgadac, ale Roxy im przerwała. – Pogaduszki na potem teraz chodźcie musimy ugasi pożar. Szybko! – Po chwili cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę. Po jakimś czasie dotarły na miejsce. Palił się domek zbudowany z drewna i wszystko dookoła niego. Dziewczyny usłyszały wołanie o pomoc. Roxy rozpoznała w nim głos Sarah. – O nie! – Krzyknęła. – Musimy ugasic pożar! Uwaga Vivian Hydro Pompa. – Zawołała Jun. – Golduck, Poliwhirl Armatka Wodna i ugaście pożar. – Podrzuciła pokeballe Roxy i po chwili wyskoczyły pokemony, które użyły ataku. Pipi zauważyła w domu dwa Marill’e, jednego Azurill’a i trzy Azumarill’e. – Sarah każ im użyc jakiegoś wodnego ataku! – Krzyknęła Pipi kierując palcem na ogień. Trenerka kiwała głową na nie i się schowała. Zdenerwowana Pipi poprosiła te pokemony na uzycie ataku. Szóstka pokemon posłuchało dziewczynę i użyły wodnej broni. Na pomoc przybyły także dzikie pokemony z lasu min.: Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Poliwrath, Blastoise i Seadra. Po jakimś czasie pożar został ugaszony a Sarah wyszła z domu z wieloma pokemonami. – Sarah musisz przełamac strach bitew rozumiesz… Musisz … - Powiedziała Roxy. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. – Chodź pomożemy ci . Jestem Jun a to Mei moja starsza siostra. – Wypowiedziała się Jun. Mei uśmiechnęła się i pomachała do wszystkich. Roxy i Pipi były w szoku. – Ty masz siostrę?? Nigdy o niej nie wspomniałaś – Powiedziała Pipi. Jun zaczęła dziwne podśmiechiwac poczym podeszła do Sarah i wzięła ją za rękę. Skierowały się wszyscy na mała polanę, gdzie było dużo piasku i traw. - Jesteś gotowa?? – Krzyknęła Jun do Sarah. Dziewczyna trochę się bała, ale kiwnęła głową na tak. Mei, Roxy i Pipi siedziały na trawie wypuściły swoje pokemony i oglądali naukę. – Uwaga Loke pokaż się i pomóż w nauce – Wyrzuciła pokeball. Pokazał się Pikachu. 200px|thumb|left|Loke– Tera twoja kolei. – Zawołała trenerka Pikachu. Sarah wyjęła pokeball. – Pokaż się! – Krzyknęła dziewczyna. Z pokeballa pojawił się Duzy potężny elektryczny pokemon Raichu. Nie był mile nastawiony do małego Loke. Pikachu już się przygotował do walki, Raichu także był gotowy do rozkazów. Sarah przymknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie słowa dziadka. ‘’Moja droga pamiętaj to co teraz ci powiem. Bitwy to trening dla twojego Raichu i miła zabawa dla trenerów. Każda bitwa to nowe doświadczenia. Każdy czasem wygrywa i przegrywa o to chodzi. Pamiętaj czasem przełam strach i pozwól dobrze bawi się swojemu Raichu. Pokonaj Strach.‘’ - Raichu gotów?! – Powiedziała Sarah stanowczo i pewna siebie. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji dziewczyny. Raichu ścisnął swoje łapki a z jego policzków pojawiły się iskry. Sarah wyglądała pewniej. Loke wpatrywał się w rywala przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym spojrzał na swoją trenerkę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do towarzysza. - Raichu, użyj Gormu! - krzyknęła Sarah. Jun uśmiechnęła się tylko. Pikachu bez żadnej komendy stuknął w swoje łapki jakby klaskał, a wokół niego pojawiła się tarcza. - Twój Pikachu zna Ochronę! - krzyknęła zaszokowana Roxy. Mei uśmiechnęła się do niej.200px|thumb|right|Mei kibicująca Jun -Elsi zna się na swoim fachu – powiedziała zadowolona. - Elsi? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem Pipi, gdyż, nie znała takiego przezwiska swojej przyjaciółki. Mei ucieszyła ją po czym wskazała na walkę. -Raichu, Hiper Promień! - wykrzyknęła Sarah. -Kula Aury! - rozkazała Jun. Wszystkich z wyjątkiem Mei na chwilę zamurowało, po czym wybuchli śmiechem. -Dobre! Pikachu przecież nie może... - zaczęła Sarah śmiejąc się najgłośniej ze wszystkich, nie skończyła jednak, gdyż Loke już tworzył jasnoniebieską kulę, którą rzucił w stronę Raichu. Pokemon był zbyt zaskoczony, by zrobić unik – niebieska kula rzuciła nim o drzewo. Wyglądał teraz jakby miał zamiar rzucić się na Pikachu i zapewne zrobiłby to, gdyby nie kolejny rozkaz Sarah. -Użyj Stalowego Ogona! - krzyknęła. Jun znów się nie odzywała. Loke bez żadnej komendy użył Stalowego Ogona. Ataki zneutralizowały się. Sarah wyglądała na strasznie spiętą. Chwilę później skuliła się i zakryła sobie uszy. Powieki miała ściśnięte i mamrotała coś pod nosem. Loke zawstydził się nieco. -Hej, a tak właściwie, dlaczego boisz się walczyć? - zapytała Jun. Sarah nie odzywała się. Jun powtórzyła pytanie z podobnym efektem. Nasze bohaterki podeszły do dwóch dziewczyn. Nastolatka podeszła do Sarah po czum przykucnęła – Poznanie źródła problemu pomoże w jego rozwiązaniu – szepnęła dziewczynce. Ta otworzyła oczy, po czym spojrzała na Jun. -Kiedyś uczyłam się w szkole Pokemon gdzie trenowaliśmy bitwy – powiedziała z łzami w oczach – Podczas jednej z bitw bardzo liczyłam na zwycięstwo, ale przegrałam. Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali. -Nie martw się – powiedziała Roxy – Jak się śmieją to ich nie słuchaj. -Roxy ma rację, gdybyśmy rozmawiały o początkach Elsi... - zaczęła Mei, jednak przerwała gdy siostra oraz jej pokemon rzucili dziewczynie groźne spojrzenie. Mei odwróciła wzrok z cichym gwizdnięciem. -Na pewno dasz sobie radę! - krzyknęła Pipi – Przecież przegrana nigdy nie jest końcem świata! -Nie martw się Sarah, po prostu daj z siebie wszystko – powiedziała Jun – Wróćmy do naszej walki, dasz sobie przecież radę, twój początek był świetny. - dziewczyna spojrzała na wszystkich z podziękowaniami w oczach. Otarła łzy po czym wstała. - Raichu, wygrajmy tą bitwę! - Sarah była bardzo napalona do walki. Gdy Jun i Loke stanęli na polu bitwy, ta od razu wydała pierwszą komendę. - Użyj Stalowego Ogona! - Raichu niczym z prędkością światła uderzył pokemona Jun, jednak Pikachu szybko pozbierał się i użył Elektro Akcji. - Unik! - Krzyknęła Sarah. Raichu uniknął ataku, a jak Pikachu był blisko, użył Stalowego Ogona, wyrzucając go w powietrze. - Teraz Centro Cios! - Raichu odbił się od ziemi i powędrował do Loke'a, gdzie na miejscu uderzył go Cenro Ciosem. Pikachu zaczął spadać w dół, lecz użył Ochrony i zneutralizował upadek. - Loke, użyj Hiper Promienia! - Krzyknęła Jun. Potężny promień poleciał prosto w stronę Raichu. Pokemon Sarah odskoczył, ale pormień drasnął go w łapę i upadł. Pikachu wykorzystał chwilę i użył Elektro Akcji, jednak Raichu użył Tarana i zderzyli się. Nastąpił wielki wybuch, a po opadnięciu dymu, wynik bitwy został roztrzygnięty. Był remis! - Świetna bitwa - Powiedziała Jun podając Sarah rękę. - Dzięki wam, już nie boję się przegranej. Teraz mam zamiar stać się najsilniejszą trenerką, razem z Raichu! Co nie, kochany? - Rai, rai! - 200px|thumb|right|Raichu przytakując SarahPowiedział pokemon i przytulił się do trenerki. Jun z uśmiechem podziękowała Loke głaszcząc go po głowie. Roxy z resztą podbiegła trenerki i gratulowały jej. – Widzisz. Bitwy nie są takie złe, więcej odwagi i pewności siebie… - Powiedziała Pipi a inne jej przytaknęły. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyny znów zauważyły dym dobiegający jakby z okolic domku Sarah. – O nie tylko nie to!! – Powiedziała dziewczyna poczym wszystkie ruszyły zbadac co się dzieje. - Jessie, James i Meowth mam dla was ważną misje. – Powiedział Giovanni. 140px|thumb|left|JessieNa jego kolanach leżał Persian, który wrogo spoglądał na Meowth’a i wrednie podśmiechiwał sobie. Cała trójka kiwnęła głową i czekała na rozkazy od szefa. – Na wschodzie Kanto jest jaskinia w której mieszkają dzikie ogniste pokemony. Jedna matka Arcanine urodziła trójkę małych growlithe. Mieszka też tam rzadki Glameow z szarym pyszczkiem przynieście mi te pokemony. – Powiedział i wyszedł z pola widzenia. Meowth był bardzo zdenerwowany przez Persiana. – Nie znosze tego Persian’a. Zrobiłbym mu coś, ale potem nie będę pupilem szefuńcia. … - Zaraz chwila .. Glameow z szarym puszczkiem?? Wiecie kto takiego ma?? – Powiedziała Jessie patrząc na towarzyszy. – Racja .. Głąbinka Roxy. – Odpowiedział James. Jessie i Meowth zaczęli wrednie podśmiechiwac. Roxy, Pipi i reszta zauważyli pewnego starego mężczyznę a obok niego stał ogromny Charizard. Pokemon na szyi miał czerwoną chustkę z żółtymi kropkami. Sarah nagle coś sobie przypomniała. – Zaraz chwila … Dziadek?! – Powiedziała dziewczyna. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do reszty. Uśmiechnął się a Charizard lekko westchnął. Wszyscy oprócz Sarah byli zaskoczeni, że dziadek podpalił dwa razy dom. – Zaczekajcie … Skoro to jest twój dziadek, to czemu dwa razy podpalił dom? – Zapytała zaciekawiona Roxy a Pipi przytaknęła. – Właśnie dziadku … dlaczego? – Sarah popatrzyła na staruszka. Po chwili mężczyzna opowiedział dlaczego i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiac. Pod koniec dnia. – Jun bardzo ci dziękuje za pomoc w pozbyciu się strachu. – Powiedziała Sarah tuląc dziewczynę, poczym podeszła do Roxy i Pipi i też podziękowała. Jun i Mei pożegnały się z naszymi bohaterkami. – My też będziemy się zbierac Pip. Sarah trzymaj się i trenuj swoje pokemony jak najlepiej. – Powiedziała Roxy oddalając się z Pipi. – Dzięki dziewczyny za wszystko! - Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny kochanie. – Powiedział mężczyzna do swojej wnuczki. 200px|thumb|right|Dziadek SarahPo chwili na charizarda i odlecieli. - Patrzcie to głombinki tam idą. I jest Glameow – Powiedział Meowth. – Na razie nie kolego. Będziemy ich śledzic. – Powiedziała Jessie. Po chwili zmienili kierunek na zachód. I tak się dowiedzieliśmy co było przyczyną podpalenia domku i kto za tym stał oraz nasze bohaterki pomogły młodej Sarah ze strachem. No cóż ten dzień nadszedł końca... Powodzenia Ważne Wydarzenia *Poznajemy Sarah **Spotykamy Jun i Mei *Sarah ujawnia, że boi się bitew **Ktoś podpala dom od trenerki *Dziewczyny pomagają nastolatce **Sarah pokonała strach bitew *Poznajemy dziadka od Sarah **Dowiadujemy się kto podpalił domek. *Nasi bohaterowie się rozdzielają Debiuty *Mei Pokemonów ... Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Roxy' *'Pipi' *'Pipi' *'Jun' *'Mei' *'Zespół R' *'Sarah' *'Siostra Joy' Pokemony *'Glameow' (Roxy) *'Golduck' (Roxy) *'Poliwhirl' (Roxy) *'Pikachu' (Pipi) *'Pikachu' (Jun) *'Vaporeon' (Jun) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) *'Raichu' (Sarah) *'Azurill' (Sarah) *'Marill' (Sarah; 2x) *'Azumarill' (Sarah; 3x) *'Staryu' (Wiele; Dzikie) *'Starmie' (Wiele; Dzikie) *'Seadra' (Wiele; Dzikie) *'Psyduck' (Wiele; Dzikie) *'Poliwrath' (Wiele; Dzikie) *'Blastoise' (Wiele; Dzikie) *'Chansey' (Siostry Joy) Zapowiedź następnego odcinka Podczas dalszej drogi nasze dziewczyny szły spokojnie przez ścieszkę. Zostaną zaatakowane przez rozzłoszczonego Dragonite, który będzie próbował skrzywdzi nasze bohaterki. Pipi i Roxy pomoże trener pokemona. Poznają także dziwny styl walk. Kim jest ten chłopak?? i jaki styl walki?? To już w następnym odcinku. NIE PRZEGAPCIE GO!! Kategoria:Własna twórczość